The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing a lock cylinder from its housing such as from a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ignition key removal apparatus which upon the application of a force readily and easily pulls the ignition key out of engagement with the vehicle.
Heretofore, whenever a dash mounted ignition key needed relacement in a vehicle, due to failure, jamming, etc., the ignition key was usually quickly removed through the utilizing of special tools or removal of nuts or other fasteners. Recently, however, ignition keys have been mounted on a steering column of a vehicle to prevent theft thereof. Standard removal procedure, unlike the dash mounted ignition keys, requires the disassembly of the steering wheel column and replacement of ignition key cylinder. Due to the matter of installation of the ignition key cylinder, this method is largely unavoidable. Thus, replacement of a relatively inexpensive key requires an inordinate amount of time and effort and accordingly, a large monetary outlay.